


Occupational Hazard

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Clothing and other occupational hazards.





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets, 'size'  
> June 23, 2018.

"Here, we're about the same size, just wear these," Asagi said with a smile as she started pulling clothing out of her small closet. "And you don't have to return the favor. I'd look ridiculous in most of what you have to wear." 

"I look ridiculous in most of what I have to wear," Cagalli reminded her as she rolled onto her side on the rumpled bed to watch Asagi. "It's an occupational hazard." 

"Something I never considered when I was five and wanted to be a princess." 

"Oh?" 

"When I was six, there was a field trip to Morgenroete."


End file.
